Just a Dream
by SasuSaku993
Summary: This is a story I decided to write based on the song by Carrie Underwood called Just a Dream. This is my first song fic so I really hope you like it. This is for the couple NejiTen. I wrote this fic loosely based on something that tragic that happens. This basically tells how Tenten feels when she gets the news. I'm not sure what to rate it so it'll be T! WARNING: SPOILERS!


I know I'm in the middle of a story but I just had to write this. This is a song fic. for Neji and Tenten. As you all know Neji dies in the manga. So NejiTen will never happen. I've been listening to this son by Carrie Underwood. It's called Just a Dream. When I saw the music video I thought it was just perfect for them so hear you go. If you've never heard this song I recommend it, but be warned it will make you cry. Well here we go.

* * *

Just a dream

Tenten and Neji were sitting in his truck talking about their future. The one he planed for them for after he returned from duty. He'd been called in. Neji was a soldier in the army. The next day he left missing her on the cheek and left with a goodbye. She smiled sadly as she watched him be driven away. Wishing for the day of his return to come quickly.

A few days later Tenten gets a letter from a general that was in charge of Neji's division.

Dear

We are sorry to inform you that Neji Hyuuga has been killed. Neji and his unit were bombed and no one survived. We are sorry to bring you such terrible news.

Wishing you all the best,

General Maighto Gai

Tenten collapsed to her knees and brought her hands up to her eyes. Tears ran down her face as sobs overcame her wracking her small frame.

A few days later she found herself walking down an isle but she wasn't getting married. The veil from her black hat shielded her eyes as tears streamed silently down her face. In her hands she held black roses. She walked forward to stand in front of the preacher that was going to give her something. She dropped the flowers at her feet as she stood still. Tears rolled down her face and dripped down to the fallen roses. Making them shine under the dim lighting.

No matter how hard she tried to accept it she just couldn't believe it. This all felt like a dream. She didn't even feel like she was there. A numbness had settled over her. Like someone else was standing in her place not her.

Memories over came her. Starting with the day that Neji asked her to marry him. She'd been so happy that day. Surrounded by her friends and family to be. Now here she was standing at his funeral. Wanting nothing more than to join him. She felt so dead inside. She wished this was all a dream and that she would wake up and find Neji next to her and tell her he wasn't going anywhere.

She was handed a folded up flag and clutched it to her chest as though it was her life line.

Tenten brought her gloved hands up to her face while holding the flag close to her chest. Wishing with all her might that it was just a dream, but she couldn't pretend anymore. As the final gunshots rang out in salute to Neji it felt to her like they had shot her in her heart. The pain was so great. She could hardly breath anymore.

She turned around to face her friends. Looking at them was looking at a watered down, mirrored version of her self. The girls were all crying. Hinata especially. Neji was her cousin. Naruto cried as well. She stepped forward and the girls enveloped her. Trying to hold her together when all she wanted to do was fall apart.

Sakura took her in her arms and Tenten wrapped her arms around her neck. Tears dripped onto Sakura's neck and down into the collar of her black dress. Her breathing hitched and faltered as she struggled to take in air. It was just so hard for her to breath anymore. Why,why did Neji have to leave her. She was looking forward to the rest of her life with him wondering what his plans were and now? Now she would never know.

They said that as time passes wounds heal but scars remain. Tenten wanted to tell them they lied. Months had passed and still she felt no better. Would her heart ever heal? She didn't know. All she wanted to do was change Neji back and too live out her future just like they were supposed to, but now? That was no longer possible. He was gone. Left her behind to deal with the pain of losing him by herself. She clutched the pillow to her chest as she lay on her bed unable to stop her tears and unable tofill the emptiness that had grown inside her heart. She prayed for someone to come and take her pain away as she fell into an uneasy slumber. Filled with memories and of visions of what could have been.

* * *

Thank you that is the end. I'm sorry if I made you cry! Heck I'm crying myself. Please let me know what you think. As usual reviews are welcome. Please no flames. I am still working on Midnight Assassins but Goodby Isn't Forever is on hold until I come out of my block with it. That is all thank you.

-SasuSaku993 Out-


End file.
